State of Affairs
by devilishly.sweet
Summary: Narusasu Sasunaru yaoi Orochimaru has triumphed. Konoha now lives in a land were its shinobi are dead or missing and its people broken. There are those who continue to fight, but for one reason only: to kill the traitor.... AU universe
1. Broken

AN: AU universe, very dark, lots of death. Fun stuff. Plot bunny from hell; bit me in the ass and wouldn't let go. Since it's AU, there will be OOCness abound. R&R!

Everyone knew he hadn't meant it.

_"A boy like him? No! He was simply confused, lost, having no one there for him, after all…"_

They were all idiots, blinded by their pity and adoration and fear of the last Uchiha descendant. So, they willingly ignored the gathering clouds, happily turning a blind eye to the truth; Sasuke wanted power and when Sasuke wanted something, nothing stopped him.

Two weeks after the return of Sasuke to Konoha Village, Orochimaru attacked again.

He wasn't alone this time.

200 Oto-nins accompanied him, each at least at jounin level, as he rode in on Manda, leaving a path of chaos and destruction behind them all while bringing wave after wave of pain and devastation.

Next to him was Uchiha Sasuke.

The new right hand man, a traitor and back-stabber, cursed taker of the forbidden fruit.

His rescue had meant nothing to him, simply that he had to be more cautious, more secretive about his next rendezvous with the devil. Nothing would stop him from taking that bite out of the apple, no crying girls, with bubblegum hair, no loudmouthed fools, who burned his soul with yellow and red.  
  


The snake had spoken to him, persuasive words laced with sin, offered that power and strength that he lacked and so greatly desired, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

So, he had left them, without once looking back.

Konoha's people broke that day.

Their angel, perfect ninja who could do no wrong, was no longer theirs.

And so, Konoha fell.

It rained that day, after all the battles and deaths and looting and burning, a gentle down pour, almost as if the heavens themselves were weeping for the loss of their most beloved village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Stubborn bastard_ thought Sasuke, his half lidded eyes coldly regarded the prisoner before he knelt, hand moving down to the small fire.

"I'll ask one last time."

The needle began to glow.

"Where are they hiding now?"

Gray metal turned to red.

"Don't make me repeat my self." His eyes shifted towards the needle, before gazing up again, examining the other's bruised and broken body, searching for an area that pain could be most easily inflicted.

Red turned to yellow.

The cell fell silent.

"Very well than." Sasuke sighed; he was never fond of interrogations, preferring actual battle instead

His hand slowly moved upward, pale fingers gingerly holding the smoldering piece of metal, before there was a flash of yellow and the squelch of human flesh being cut into.  

The prisoner screamed, an earsplitting, guttural scream of sheer agony.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air as blood ran down the face of Sarutobi Asuma, his left eye pierced all the way through.

Another sigh. "Why don't you make it easier for the both of us and just tell me?"

Asuma let out a hoarse laugh. "Why don't you make it easier for all of us by doing us the favor of going to hell?"

*_Schling*_

Sasuke's sword left and returned to its sheath faster than the eye could follow.

*_Thump*_

Asuma's head hit the ground.

"Stubborn bastard." Sasuke said again, before he quietly spun on his heel and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The years had been kind to Konoha, at least as kind as they could be under an insane sadist with an obsession for pretty boys.

Said pretty boy, now pretty man, was actually enjoying life.

Best of the jounins, both Konoha and Oto-nins, elite assassin among all the ANBU and Hunter-nins, and second in power only to Orochimaru.

So what did they do with him? 

_Gave him a desk job_,_ that's what, kept him filling out forms  day in and out. Playing the role of a little secretary to the evil overlord!  Sasuke thought spitefully, pencil point cracking from the sudden pressure. His eyes narrowed and soon the pencil was burning merrily in a nearby trash can._

He couldn't go –_More like expressively forbidden_- to fight in the front lines of the battles currently against the Hidden Village of the Mist. There was too high a risk that he would be injured or captured, especially by the last of the Konoha-nins, who worked with anyone that fought against Orochimaru, and as a result, Sasuke. They all wanted a piece of Sasuke, for the betrayal of his own people.

_Bunch of bull. Who is there that can stop me?****_

****

He knew Orochimaru merely wanted him near, close enough so that, if, by any chance, someone were to hurt Sasuke, Orochimaru could deal with the problem personally. No one touched his future body. So, he stayed behind, tortured the every now and then prisoner and then returned to his papers. Still, he was satisfied, he could always have fun with the rogue Konoha-nins.__

The Hunt made all his pent up anger at being left behind worth all the while.

There was something that thrilled that animalistic side in him, the silent hunt in the dark of night for the last of the rogue nins, something that made him shiver in anticipation when the prey began to run, something that made his blood sing and his senses overload when it was captured either to be sold as a slave or killed. Sasuke preferred the latter.

No one knew where they lived or how they had survived the initial attack and then the proceeding battles that massacred of the rest of Konoha's shinobi. They had simply appeared a year after Orochimaru had partially stabilized his new ruler ship over Konoha and had begun an all out war. They were quite strong, almost surprisingly so,  but it was expected, seeing as their leader was Uzumaki Naruto.

TBC…


	2. Memory

AN: THIS IS A REPOSTED CHAPTER. What I had written was…bleah…Goes to show that writing at two in the morning when one has a test first thing at school is not the right thing to do. So, here's the repost. Some things changed, some didn't. You'll all be happy in the end though. Erm, could you all give me your opinion of Orochi? I find him and his obsessive nature really hard to write and I want to know how he seems to you all…so R&R please! Your lurvly reviews make me feel fuzzy inside!

_Ahh, now that brings back the memories._

Sasuke chuckled slightly; tongue snaking out to lick his lips, eyes flashing crimson at the recollection before they slid shut.

_The good old days…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "AAAHHH!!"_

_Lightning sliced through his opponent, the other's blood splattering across his own scarlet eyes, before dripping down his grinning visage. Hot, pink tongue slid out to greedily lap at the blood on his lips as he tipped his head back, eyes rolling backwards into their sockets._

_Nothing tasted as good._

_Suddenly, a kunai flew through the air striking Sasuke in the back, exploding on contact. What remained of the body fell with a heavy thump before a loud bang, proved it to be a mere log._

_"Oh, so very close." Sasuke cooed mockingly, arms crossed, body purposely lax with back leaning against the tree to show the other what little danger he posed to him. "Too bad you're still not good enough."_

_He smirked, lips pulled back in a grotesque mockery of a smile, wide eyes shining in the dull sunlight, sure of his own abilities with a deadly confidence before he dropped down lightly from the tree branch to land right in front of Uzumaki Naruto._

_"You've changed."_

_Red and black eyes moved slowly over the figure opposite of him, taking in everything, from the unkempt blond hair to the numerous cuts, partially masked by the green jounin vest, that still silently bled, covering his arms, face and chest with a light red sheen. The Kyuubi's seal was pulsating, a glaring red and orange that sent waves of raw, angry chakra Sasuke's way. _

_ "Hmph. Kyuubi having fun today?" An arrogant tip of the head, sneering eyes staring down at the other, daring him to lash out._

_No answer. Simply the darkening of Naruto's eyes._

_Eyes that no longer glared back with a deep ocean blue, but with the color of intense fury and carnage, the Kyuubi's eyes. A crimson shade of death that promised Sasuke of his own coming end._

_Sharingan eyes saw, acknowledged and laughed at the challenge._

_"Do you really think you can kill me?"_

_Naruto's eyes flashed._

_"I don't think. I know."_

_Two pairs of feet pushed off the ground, swords flashing as brightly as their eyes, one filled with the craze of battle, the other with death…_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

A pallid hand touched his own, sending sparks of warning up Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes flew open while his hand automatically reached for a kunai before his curse seal throbbed in recognition, stilling his thoughts and movement.

Sasuke turned his head slightly, peering up into blazing golden eyes, a stark contrast to the white face of eternal death, framed by long layers of sable hair.

"Orochimaru…sama."

A thin smile curved those pale lips, his eyes lazily observed the other with a barely veiled fervor of obsession.

"You don't have to call me lord, seeing as how it _pains _you so much." A small laugh before his tongue crept out lovingly, inching its way down Sasuke's cheek to languidly wrap around his neck, a distorted collar of sorts. "I would prefer it though…" The older man trailed off, fingers lightly tracing random paths across Sasuke's arm, seemingly fascinated with the other's strength that lay hidden away in those pale limbs. His eyes were aglow with some twisted form of yearning as they washed over the other's body, drinking in the perfection that was in front of him.

Sasuke twitched slightly, having denied himself human contact for many years, other than his lord's, he still wasn't able to accustom himself to the other's touch.

Gold eyes narrowed. The shudder had not gone unnoticed.

"Take a break, you're all…tense." A slow chuckle before his tongue made a reappearance, giving one last, idle lick until it left, snaking back into its owner's leering mouth. "And that's an order, Sasuke-kun." A final, scorching glance, full of possession and warped desire before the other vanished.

Sasuke didn't move, couldn't move, his body trembling slightly in the wake of his master, all thoughts centered on self-preservation.

He finally relaxed, the tightness in his chest slowly fading away, he allowed himself to sink deeper into the chair, head tilted back so that all he could see was the ceiling. His hand moved up to cover his face, masking the bitter smile of self-hate that had made its way onto his lips.

_What should I have expected? A fucking pat on the back? He's going to eventually use me to house his soul; I can't forget, I'm nothing but a body. HIS body. Yet, even after all these years, I still can't get used to that thought!_

Sasuke's eyes closed, a moment of silent contemplation, before he smirked, his anger slowly ebbing away.

_Doesn't matter, what comes will come. Now, about that break…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Godamn weather.__ How can it be so cold in March?_

Sasuke growled, burrowing his face deeper into his red scarf while his hands busied themselves with the task of buttoning his coat up all the way. His pace quickened, wanting to reach whatever destination his body wanted him at before he completely froze. 

_Damn. Taking a walk: bad idea. Staying indoors: good idea. _

The streets were silent as he walked past building after building, no one in view except for the occasional Oto-nin. Nowadays, the streets were usually always empty, people seldom walked in the open anymore; no one could forget the threat of Orochimaru looming overhead. So, they stayed inside, safely ensconced in their houses, never coming out unless for the necessary food and such. 

The enclosing silence was gnawing away at Sasuke's nerves, his mind and body restless in the complete and utter silence. It would have been better if there was some of sound, any annoying noise, just something to keep his mind away from the lingering memories of his past. Anything, a child crying, insects buzzing, a bird singing…

Of course, no birds would sing in Konoha.

Not like they did before.

_Before…___

Sasuke thought back, letting his mind return to a time when birds sang everyday, when the people of Konoha actually _lived_. A time of luminous laughter with a lonesome boy, one just as lost as himself, one who had the whole sun shining from his hair and eyes and soul, light pouring out and all just for him, a creature of the night, cold and emotionless. A time of soft moans, hot skin pressed up against his own, gentle lips open to his, giving him that trust and utter faith that no one else had dared to give. 

It all seemed so far away now, a faded scrap of memory that his mind reached out to, in desperation and longing, wishing and wanting to not lose that one last tie to his childhood. A childhood that seemed as lost as that cheerful smile of that golden boy…

So deep in thought was Sasuke that he had walked all the way to the outskirts of the village without realizing it. He looked around in surprise, finding himself in the center of a familiar glade, empty except for three unremarkable wooden posts and one small gravestone.

Sasuke had intended to never come back. 

He let out a small, agitated laugh.

_Why the hell not? I'm already here._

Walking slowly, he stopped short, arching an eyebrow in brief astonishment when his eyes fell upon the small, clean gravestone with fresh flowers laid in front. There were daisies, simple and plain, a child's flower, laid next to a flowering branch of pink sakura, their light scent wafting lazily through the air.

_Impressive.__ People actually come here._

Sasuke's face contorted into a mask of mock reverence, a small smirk playing at his lips. He clapped twice before giving a sardonically sweeping bow.

_See, you've become a hero, Naruto, even if it was at the cost of your life._

-----

TBC…

-----

AN: Argh, I don't like shota (otherwise known as adult/child and child/child relationships) but Sasuke and Naruto did have a relationship, even though they are only twelve. Damn, when this stupid plot bunny attacked me I completely forgot how old the two of them are, they just don't seem like it! But I'm stuck with my mistake, since I don't want to go back and rewrite the first chapter (lazy is what that's called). So _now_, present Orochi-rules-Konoha time, Naruto-tacchi are 20-ish. And yes, Sakura is alive; I realized I needed her as a plot device, and don't worry about Naruto. After all, this is Narusasu!


End file.
